Rape
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Kesialan yang menimpa Baekhyun dimalam hari. CHANBAEK / Yaoi / baekyeol/


"Chanyeolie... cepatlah datang ish."

Seorang lelaki munyil bernama Baekhyun tengah menunggu seseorang di keheningan malam, ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya karena tadi dia harus pergi kerumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan sesuatu project untuk minggu depan. Awalnya Kyungsoo akan mengantar karena ini sudah tengah malam dan meminta Baekhyun menginap saja, tapi Baekhyun menolak karena tahu Kyungsoo tengah sakit flu dan Chanyeol pasti tengah menunggunya di rumah.

Dia ketakutan sangat ketakutan, disini sangat sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada kendaran yang lewat satupun dan hanya ada rumah kosong di sebrang Baekhyun menunggu, dia menyesal tidak menunggu di rumah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengigit jarinya, masih mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, "Apakah dia tertidur?" Bisiknya lirih masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Prakkk

"HHMMMMPHHHHH." Baekhyun berteriak saat seseorang membekap mulutnya menggunakan kain, Baekhyun memberontak ingin melepaskan. Dia terus berteriak meminta tolong tapi tak bisa dan Baekhyun semakin melemah dan akhirnya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Orang itu menyeringai lalu memangku Baekhyun mengabaikan ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan, ia berjalan menyebrang menuju rumah kosong itu.

Lelaki itu membaringkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang, menatap paras yang tertidur itu, "Cantik sekali."

Lalu dia menyentuh kulit perut Baekhyun yang terlihat dan menyibak memperlihatkan kemulusan tubuh yang tadi tersembunyi itu, dia langsung melumat habis puting Baekhyun tidak sabaran tidakpeduli pemiliknya tengah pingsan.

Beberapa menit lelaki itu menyudahinya, dia mengikat tangan Baekhyun ke kepala ranjang, menutup mata itu menggunakan dasi hitam, sebelum itu dia juga sudah membuat Baekhyun telanjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai kainpun.

Lelaki itu menjilat bibir bawahnya seolah didepannya ada makanan yang lezat. Dia menepuk pipi Baekhyun lalu mengambil air botol mencipratkan diwajah itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun mengerang merasakan wajahnya basah.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap merasa gelap karena ikatan dimatanya, "Lepaskan aku keparat!!!" Teriak Baekhyun marah kembali begerak random, apalagi saat tahu dia sudah telanjang. Dia tahu kemana arah ini, dia akan di lecehkan. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Tidak.. tidakk jangan seperti ini... aku mohon. Aku hiks jangan lakukan ini ladaku!! Apapun jangan ini please!" Teriaknya marah lalu terisak mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang menyergap saat lelaki itu tidak menyahut.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli malah asyik membuka baju dan celananya sendiri, menelanjangi dirinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara resleting turun, "Ja-jangan please. Tolong kasihani aku hiks." Baekhyun resah menggerakan tangannga berusaha melepas ikatan itu.

Terlihat penis lelaki itu besar berurat, dan panjang mungkin bisa di katakan ukurannya 18cm mampu menyodok Baekhyun sampai puas. Lelaki asing itu mengocok penisnya lebih dahulu, agar semakin keras dan berdiri tegak melawan gravitasi, setelah dirasa sudah cukup, dia merangkak naik mendekat pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah menggeliat-geliat.

Lelaki asing itu memegang dagu Baekhyun meremasnya agar terbuka dan dia mengarahkan penisnya ke sana, memberikan dirinya sebuah blowjob.

"Hhhmmm hrggmmm." Baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya merember membasahi pipi dan kain penutup matanya. Lelaki asing itu memaju mundurkan penisnnya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun ingin mengatup mengeratkan tapi malah membuat lelaki itu mendesah, rambut miliknya ditarik kuat membuat lelaki itu leluasa.

"Grhhh ahh." Lelaki itu mendesah mempercepatkan tempo tusukan disana tanpa tahu mata Baekhyun sudah berbalik tinggal putih saja karena tusukan itu menyakiti tergorokannya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

OHOKHH OHOKH HUEK

Baekhyun terbatuk saat lelaki itu semakin dalam menusuk lalu menghentikan laju pinggulnya, menarik keluar membuat Baekhyun terengah sesudahnya.

"JANGAN!! JANGANN PLEASE HIKS." Baekhyun kembali memohon mengangkat kepalanya seolah menatap lelaki yang akan memperkosanya. Dia harus lepas sebelum keacara inti. Lelaki itu menyusuri ke bawah, membuka lutut Baekhyun memperlihatkan penis Baekhyun masih yang masih tertidur.

"Nghh jangan!! Hika Chayeolieee tolong aku!!!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Di pemerkosa merunduk menjilat penis itu pada awalnya, lalu mengemut seperti memakan permen. Dia memaju mundurkan kepala menggoda penis itu, lalu turun semakin kebelakang menuju lubang saat dirasa penis itu berdiri, menjilat menyesap membuat Baekhyun kalangkabut tidak suka karena enak.

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan!!!!" Marahnya mencoba mwnendang lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu sepertinya marah, dia mengangkangkan paha baekhyun dengan paksa dan...

Bleshhhh

"AHHH SAKITHHH! Skaith HIKS CHANYEOLIEEEEEE!!" Baekhyun melengkung menahan sakit disana saat di tusuk secara paksa, menggeliat melepaskan penis itu tapi pecuma. Dia menangis semakin menjadi saat tahu penis itu telah masuk dan berhasil menodai cinta Barkhyun pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangis sedih dan marah karena dirinya tidak memiliki daya untuk melawan, dia juga mengingat wajah Chanyeol. Kekasihnya, harusnya dia hanya satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan lubangnya. Tapi, sekarang orang lain telah berhasil menjamahnya sedalam ini juga.

Lelaki itu menggerakan penisnya, dengan tempo konstan dan semakin cepat.

"HIKSS hmmm hiks." Baekhyun menangis dia mehana desahannnya. Mencoba tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Tubuhnya ikut bergoyang, mengikuti goyangan lelaki di atasnya. Lelaki itu mengerang dan menggeram merasakan pijatan di penisnya, sungguh lubang itu terbaik.

"AHH ah ah ahhhhhh." Tubuh Baekhyun semakin teguncang dan prostatnya ditekan telak membuat Baekhyun mendesah tak kuasa menahan mulutnya, agar tidak mengeluarkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata meremas jemarinya di atas saling bertautan, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Walaupun dia mendesah dia mengingat wajah Chanyeol bersalah, "Nghh ah mhhh hiks ahhhh."

Plok plokk plokk

"Nghh ah ahh ahhhhh tidak ahh." Baekhyun menggelengkan wajahnya secara acak tidak tahan atas kenikmatan yang lelaki itu diberikan. Tepukan kulit bersentuhan membuat Baekhyun semaki terangsang, Baekhyun mulai tidak tenang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum betapa cantiknya lelaki ini, wajahnya penuh peluh menganga dengan mata tertutup dan lihat tubuhnya mengeliat keenakan. Sungguh dia beruntung mendapat mangsa ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat keatas kakinya ingin mengatup tapi ditahan dan akhirnyaa

Crott crottttt

"AHHHH" Baekkhyun mengeluarkan sarinya, sambil tersentak-sentak karena permainan yang hebat.

Lelaki diatasnya masih memaju mudurkan penisnya di sana walaupun pelan, dia menikmati pijatan lubang pria cantik dibawahnya. Paha yang bergetar itu diusap. Lelaki itu merunduk mencium bibir itu, baru saja sekali sesap tapi lelaki dibawahnya menolak.

Baekhyun menolak, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Lelaki asing hanya tersenyum melihat respon itu, dia melepas penisnya membuat lubang Baekhyun menganga kecil dan berkedut-kedut berwarna merah setelah di pakai.

Lelaki itu memasang anting-anting silikon di leher penisnya tanpa Baekhyun tahu, lelaki itu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya menungging, kepalanya di rebahkan di atas bantal dengan tangan diatas masih terikat, pahanya di buka lebar-lebar, lelaki itu gemas memukul pantat sexy di depannya, dan bergoyang karena tamparan itu

Plak plakk

"Ahh" Baekhyun mendapat perlakukan seperti itu berjengit kaget, berusaha menjauh tapi dipegang oleh lelaki itu agar tidak lari pergi.

Secara perlahan lelaki yang memperkosa Baekhyun memasukan kembali penisnya yang sudah di hias itu, tangannya menggapai puting lelaki dibawahnya, memilinnya. Memberi rangsangan lain.

"Nghh." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang menggaruk dinding lubangnya, "Ngahh." Baekhyun bergetar merasa nikmat padahal baru masuk.

'Ini bukan penis yang tadi'- pikir Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun menangis terisak, dirinya sekarang hina. Digilir oleh dua lelaki sedangkan kekasihnya tertidur menyangka dirinya juga tengah tidur di sampingnya.

"AHHH FUCKKKK."

Penis itu menekan-nekan prostat Baekhyun, berbeda dari tadi lelaki itu mempercepatkan tusukannya tidak tanggung tanggung. Membuat Baekhyun orgasme berdatangan dalam waktu dekat. Baekhyun mengigit bantal melampiaskan nikmat tubuhnya masih bergetar tapi lelaki itu tidak berhenti memberi istirahat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraskaan penis itu berkedut siap menyemburkan spermanya sama seperti dirinya yang akan kembali karena lubangnya masih sensitif di beri hal yang sensitif. Prostatnya yang bengkak tengah senaitif di tekan secara berkala.

"Nghh ahh ahhh ahhh ja-jangahh didalam AHHHHH." Baekhyun menengadah perutnya melengkung hebat, pantatnya seolah mengejar penis asing itu seolah tidak ingin lepas dan semakin dalam, jemari kakinya meremas menekuk.

Crottttt crottt crottt

Mereka keluar bersama, Baekhyun gelonjotan bergetar. Dia tersentak-sentak saat merasakan pelepasan yang luar biasa. Bersama Chanyeol dia tidak pernah seperti ini, karena dia selalu meminta bermain yang pelan dan penuh cinta.

"Hiks Chanyeolie maaf.. maaf hiks." Bahu Baekhyun kenbali bergetar, dia merasa bersalah karena menikmati sex dengan lelaki lain.

Tali ditangan Baekhyun di lepas oleh lelaki dibelakang Baekhyun yang masih menancapkan penisnya, lalu di susul penutup matanya dibuka membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap melihat suasana kamar yang remang. Dia menengok melihat siapa orang yang telah menggilir dirinya.

Wajah sembab dan bekas airmata itu sangat menyedihkan di wajahnya, Baekhyun melotot saat melihat dengan jelas lelaki yang masih menusuknya.

"C-chanyeolie??" Bibirnya bergetar. Dia langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol membuat tautan itu terlepas, dan dia ingin mendesah ketika sesuatu dipenis Chanyeol menggesek dindingnya. Tapi dia tahan.

"SIALAN kau!!! HIKS" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, marah karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia memukul lemah Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh.

"Maaf-maafkan aku, baby." Chanyeol bawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, membuat tangisan Baekhyun semakin pecah disana.

Baekhyun menangis karena bersyukur dia tidak diperkosa orang lain tapi dia diperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Setelah melihat suasana hanya ada mereka berarti tadi juga Chanyeol?.

Untuk memastikannya, Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol untuk melihat walau pandangannya buram, dia menyusut liur hidungnya, "hiks tega sekali kau melakukan ini!!!!" Teriaknya kembali merasa dipermainkan.

Chanyeol mengganti parfumnya membuat Baekhyun tak akan mengenal dirinya. Dia juga menggeram agak rendah membuat suaranya berbeda.

"Aku menangis memikirkanmu!!! Aku.. aku memang mendesah tapi asal kau tahu ingatanku tak pernah lepas darimu karena menodai cintaku padamu!!! Aku merasa bersalah dan takut karena orang lain yang mengisi perutku, Chan. hiks aku takut itu bukan kau dan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku!!!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh telenjang mereka saling bersentuhan erat.

Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukan itu, dia diam saja. Merasa bersalah mengerjai kekasih yang dia cintai ini.

"Maaf... maaf sayang." Dia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang, membiarkan kekasihnya yang masih menangis karena shock.

.

.

.

.

gabisa buat nc yang howt. sebagai selingan sebelum aku sibukk, menikmati moment pengangguran ini.

EPILOG

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya merasa mual di pagi hari. Dia mengusap perutnya yang terasa keram, dia mengusap bibirnya menggunakan tangan lain untuk membersihkan mulut dari bekas muntahan.

"Baek? Kau baik?" Suara panggilan Chanyeol dari luar membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dia mendekat kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ya, Chan." ucapnya lirih. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu dia mengerang kesal, "Chan, aku sepertinya hamil." ujarnya membuat Chanyeol berbinar mendengar itu.

"Benarkahh?!!!" teriak Chanyeol memastikan, Baekhyun menatap malas lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol yang melihat itu aneh, "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

Baekhyun langsung menjewer telinga caplang Chanyeol, "Ini karena kau! Kau membuatnya saat memperkosaku. Oh astaga... Akan seperti apa anakku nanti!!" jeritnya kesal, dia mengusap rambutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya bingung, "Memang kenapa kalo aku membuat anakku saat memperkosa mommynya?!" tanya Chanyeol berteriak meminta jawaban.


End file.
